


Fallacies of Fate

by brightpyrite



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-05-23 21:06:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6130039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightpyrite/pseuds/brightpyrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junmyeon, the Prince, is forced to marry a Duke of a land he's never heard of before. But the Duke has other plans, apparently; and Jongdae is, as always, a nuisance. Of course, Junmyeon finds out a little more about the Duke, himself, and the world. Perhaps more than he might've liked to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. i.

Junmyeon is heading towards the restroom when he’s suddenly called towards the conference room by Jongdae, a perfect butler if not for his unnecessary sass and mockery. Ever since he began his workout routine in the morning it was resulted him eating and drinking to an extent he had never consumed before. On the other hand, he’s felt more awake these months than he’s ever before.

“His and her Majesties have called you down for a conferencing, your Highness.”

“What for?” asks Junmyeon.

Jongdae shrugs, his crisp butler image suddenly dissipating, as he takes off his gloves. “Probably some royal affair. A treaty of some sort, y'know.” He wipes his hands on his vest. “Man, my hands are sweaty.”

“Now? But… I would’ve known about it already if so.”

“Then who knows? Maybe war is breaking out.”

Junmyeon slaps him lightly across the shoulder as an admonishing. “Hey, don’t joke about that.”

Jongdae scoffs lowly, stuffing the gloves into his back pocket. “My apologies, your Highness. Also, remember your lessons for the day.”

“Got it. See you later,” Junmyeon nods, heading towards the restroom until Jongdae pulls him back by the shoulders.

“What are you doing?” Jongdae manually turns Junmyeon to the opposite direction, towards the stairs. “You need to be at the conference room immediately.”

“Huh? I need to go….”

“Now! I’ll talk to you later.”

Junmyeon is given a friendly shove before they officially part ways, and Junmyeon sighs before continuing to the ground floor.

“Father, mother: I heard you have been expecting me.”

“Indeed, we have,” the Queen nods, beckoning a young servant forward, who presents a dainty, silver box. She takes it smoothly and holds it up close to Junmyeon. “Please take this. Do not open it quite yet.”

He accepts the gleaming container, confusion rising. Looking over to his father, he scrunches his eyebrows. “Father… what is this about?”

“This was a decision made not long ago, so please bear with us, Junmyeon,” the King says with a solid voice. “We are doing this for the better of the kingdom and hope you will come to believe and understand this yourself, as well.”

Junmyeon stays silent, allowing his parents to continue with their explanation.

“Soon,” the King clears his throat, “you will meet the Duke Zhang Yixing, of the Northern lands."

"Northern lands," repeats Junmyeon. What did that even mean?

The King ignores his comment and continues on, "We have reached compromise in that marriage is necessary to maintain permanent grounds within each other’s kingdom.”

“You mean to….”

“Yes.” The King watches Junmyeon’s expressions carefully, seeking any signs of negativity or otherwise. When he expresses none (as to be quite honest, Junmyeon was still processing these words) the King visibly relaxes. “You’re an intelligible man now, Junmyeon. I trusted that you would understand these measures.”

“What are… these lands for?” Junmyeon asks deliberately; slowly. “What resources are you seeking?”

“We,” corrects the King, “it is a collective benefit. Unused lands along the east- appropriate for the crops that we require. By acquiring this, we won’t waste funds on trading, isn’t it true?”

Junmyeon nods, and takes a step back. “When will the guests arrive?”

“Guests? Oh, they’re already here, I have allowed the dining hall vacant for you to speak with the Duke alone first. I just wasn’t sure how to break it to you first,” says his father, scathingly honest. Immediately, Junmyeon stiffens up at the thought of unexpected company. Wow… he hasn’t even thought of any ice-breakers yet. To be frank, Junmyeon is fair with company, if there is matter at hand; light talk always is incredibly painful.

“Go meet them,” is what the King says, which easily translates too, “we’re done talking and now do your part of the affair.”

“What about you two?”

“We’ve already arranged what was necessary,” his mother interjects, now using her hand in gestures of shooing him, “please meet the Duke.”

Dining hall, huh? For how long? Who even _is_ the Duke of the Northern Lands? A throwaway- suitor that no one else wanted? Junmyeon grimaces, now observing the hinged box in his uncurled fist. Junmyeon does not have to think much about what lay within it, and begins to wonder about the Duke even further. Why had his parents arranged a marriage with a man- especially since he was the Prince? Wouldn’t a Duchess be more suitable, or at least a suitess to… well… produce an heir? What sort of plan did his parents have, because clearly land was not the only goal in this exchange.

When he takes his eyes off the box, he realizes he stands at the end of the corridor: one ninety degree turn to the right will have him officially in the dining hall, where the stranger will be standing. Or sitting. Or lying down, if eccentric enough. Junmyeon shakes his head, clearing his mind before stepping in.

He doesn’t know what he expected. A greasy middle-aged man or something- but not this, Junmyeon thinks.

The stranger is currently bent over on the table, his backside toward Junmyeon, and from what he could see, was prodding the leaves of the small table plant.

“H-hello.” Out of all the moments, he _had_ to stammer then, didn’t he.

Regardless, this captures the Duke’s attention and he immediately pulls away from the plant, his long robes whipping around elegantly. From then, he locks eyes with Junmyeon.

There it is- that cursed, awkward silence.

“Geez, you startled me,” the Duke says, with wide eyes.

How old was he? There was a sort of vibrancy in his eyes, and it struck Junmyeon uneasily. “My apologies. You are the Duke, yes?”

“Yes, I’m Zhang Yixing. I suspect you are, er, the Prince of this Kingdom? I was told I was to meet you here.”

“I am, yes. I hope you weren’t waiting for too long.” Junmyeon shifts his weight to the other foot.

“Oh, no, it was fine.”

“How was the travel here?”

“Uneventful. Almost boring, even.” Yixing offers a restricted, yet joking smile.

“Better than otherwise, though,” points Junmyeon. He may be misinterpreting the mood, but Yixing seems to have frowned slightly to this response, but it was gone just as quickly as it came.

So, what are we discussing?“

Junmyeon can’t help the: "Wait, what?” that escapes his mouth, and successfully confusing them both.

Yixing blinks, his eyes shifting back to Junmyeon in a flash of puzzlement. “Aren’t we discussing mutual land ownership? My kingdom’s land for your firearms?”

Firearms? Ah, so that was the second part of the compromise.  
“… Yes, but that’s not- have they not told you yet?” Cursed parents. They always feed on the embarrassment of their child, regardless of status.

“No?”

"We're bound to marry."

Silence. 

He fiddles awkwardly with the small box, occasionally glancing up at the stranger. “Sorry it had to be like this.”

He watches the man blink, head jerking up, as if in slow motion and this was all some skit. A long pause fills the empty dining room, and suddenly it’s so, _so_ awkward. Junmyeon feels the sweat under his collar. They were (kind of) getting along in the beginning, and now everything seemed to drop.

“If you’re sorry,” Yixing says, calmly, almost naively, “can’t you try to break this off?”

Good question. “I don’t think that’s possible, even if I tried.” Stubborn parents are stubborn. Especially when said parents rule the kingdom. Again, he weakly presents the box to Yixing. “Please accept me.”

All this time, Yixing has been watching him out of the corner of his eye, but this time, he faces him completely, his dewy, dark eyes gazing right through Junmyeon. “It’s not like we’re holding the ceremony this instant. What’s the rush?”

Power. Land. That’s the rush, but Junmyeon stays silent, his hand still outstretched. The faster they get this done, the better. Less drama is always the way to go. At least, that’s how it works most of the time. Sometimes drama gets him out of tight situations, but luck couldn’t possibly get him out of this one. _Just take it,_ Junmyeon thinks loudly whilst keeping his head down.

“Unfortunately I didn’t bring a gift of this sort,” hums Yixing. “I didn’t think my attendant would bring this upon me today. An arranged marriage.” Junmyeon’s head jerks back up at this, just in time to watch Yixing’s lower lip jut out dangerously. A pout. Junmyeon is suddenly at a loss. “Rather, a coerced marriage, don’t you think?” Junmyeon watches carefully shined shoes take a step closer to him.

“It’s for the better of both kingdoms,” he echoes his father’s words.

The silver box is lifted out of his palm, and he stares intently at Yixing, who nimbly opens the box with slim fingers. “What’s this?”

Junmyeon takes a quick look. “Opal.”

“Well, it’s quite nice. A little boring, but nice.” Yixing holds the ring up to the light after setting the empty box on the table. Suddenly, he fixates his gaze at Junmyeon, who startles. “Are you good at acting?”

“Acting? Well- moderately,” Junmyeon says.

Yixing nods, a flicker of a smile on his face. “Handsome and humble. That’s pretty tolerable on all levels.”

Junmyeon straightens his back, sighing. It’s going good so far. Perhaps Yixing is into theatrics. “Thank you.”

It’s silent, until: “I’ll accept it.”

“Re-really?” This comes out as a loud exclaim that makes himself cringe and Yixing let out a relaxed laugh.

“Yes. I think… I’m beginning to see light of this situation.”

“Oh. Oh, thank you, your Grace.”

“No, thank you. Would you like to put this on for me, just for extra measures?”

“Yes, it would be my pleasure.” Junmyeon stumbles over, gingerly taking the ring from Yixing, then taking Yixing’s hand with the same delicacy.

“How does it fit?” Junmyeon asks once it’s fitted on.

“Not bad.” Then, Yixing looks away uncomfortably. “I do feel uneasy that I did not bring a gift of the same value. I will make sure to do so next time.”

“Don’t worry about it too much.” A relieved puffy sigh escapes Junmyeon, and they stand there with him still holding Yixing’s hand, until Yixing takes a deliberate step back.

“Well, what are you waiting for? Call in everyone.“

“Right, right! Just a moment.” Junmyeon bows deeply, and takes a brisk walk to the throne room. During his walk, he thinks. What will happen next? Will they just accept each other’s company and existence? How discomforting. It’s like living with a stranger and knowing you’d have to for the rest of your natural life. Actually, that’s exactly how it is. What if Yixing hates him? What if he hates Yixing? Will they have to sleep together, on the same bed? Yikes. Will they… consummate their relationship?

As if warning him, Junmyeon accidentally hits his side with the table edge and the tall flower vase wobbles until he places his hand upon it. Okay, okay, no more nonsense. He bites his tongue to stop from groaning and enters the vast room.

There are no needs for words when he enters the room, for everyone understands the success in the decision. His father and mother grin broadly, and Yixing’s representative smiles as well, but it seems weak in comparison.

A banquet shall be held, it is decided, when Yixing is finally reattached to the rest of the royal company.

"On the first night of the full moon,” the King, his father, affirms boldly. The Queen kisses him upon his cheek.

Of course, no one disagrees and all is satisfied. That’s how it appears, anyway.

After the bustle quiets, Yixing’s representative speaks out to the collective. “It seems everything is settled. We wouldn’t want to impose any further, so it might be well to prepare the carriages now.” He speaks charmingly; a light, appealing voice betrothing everyone.

But the King laughs. “No, certainly you’re not imposing. Stay for a few days, it will not harm you. In fact, it will help the Duke to settle with his future household here, won’t it?”

Wait, wait. Junmyeon’s eyes widen, almost comically, but it seems as though no other is shocked at the least. Had it really been only him that never considered this aspect of the marriage? It’s only been a day, for goodness sake. He sneaks a glance towards Yixing, whose been fairly silent this whole situation, and who wears a composed face if it weren’t for the curled fists, knuckles white suggesting otherwise.

“No, we shan’t. I- ah, we, we have other affairs to tend to. Your Grace, would you like to step this way so I may-”

“Luhan, please, can’t you spare this boy? Do as his representative and tend to the matters within your land, but do allow Yixing a little time before he departs,” says the King. “Let the two get to know each other.”

Oh no. No. No, no, no. Instinctively, Junmyeon takes a step back. Maybe it’s just the accumulation of stress but regardless his stomach drops and he thinks that maybe he should’ve tried to help Yixing in breaking off this marriage  
instead. He feels Yixing’s heavy gaze upon him, but when he glances back, immediately Yixing fixates his gaze elsewhere.

“… Yes, your Majesty.”

 _Oh no._ As soon as this exchange ends, Junmyeon notices Luhan send an apologetic expression towards Yixing’s direction before relapsing into the professional façade he maintained before. Hm. Luhan probably didn’t want to leave Yixing alone, in a foreign kingdom, with foreign people, which is sensible to think. This whole sequence was pitiful to a degree, and when he turns back to his parents, they’re already calling in the winery masters for the most fitted spirits.

Junmyeon wants to say something to Yixing, but can’t find the words to, and so stands awkwardly across from him. This is was basically the entirety of his life in a sense- pregnant pauses and uneasy airs. It’s sad to think that.

It comes to him suddenly that he’d forgotten his desire to piss in this entire ordeal. Huh. Perhaps this was a fair time to head out for a short while, or maybe not short, maybe for a long long time-

“So.”

Junmyeon’s eyes snap back to Yixing and search his face. “Pardon?”

“Is it possible for you to give a tour of the castle to me?” Junmyeon is drawn by how Yixing licks his lower lip. Maybe later he’ll suggest a balm that helps with chapped lips. Or would that be rude?

“Oh! Of course, I’ll call a servant immediately.” Junmyeon beckons Yixing over, and on the realization his parents have already left the room, says, “I’m sure there’s someone nearby in the corridors…-”

“Huh? No, I mean you. Could you give me a tour?” Yixing quirks his eyebrows, “Or would that be considered imposing? I figured we might be able to chat whilst we walk.”

“Okay, fair. Anywhere you’d like to see first?”

“How about your bedroom?”

Junmyeon blinks, and sends a quizzical look that’s shrugged off and generally ignored by Yixing. They ascend the grand stairwell peacefully, the younger servants staring up at Yixing anytime they pass by. Junmyeon frowns at this blatantly impolite mannerism, but interestingly enough, Yixing does not seem to care very much. In fact, it’s almost as though he relishes the attention, a faint smile shadowing his face. Junmyeon feigns obliviousness to this observation.

“This is the bed chamber wing,” says Junmyeon, waving his arm vaguely towards a large corridor on the left, “over there-” he waves towards the set of doors opposite of the bed chamber wing, “-that leads to the library. It’s on two floors.”

The warmly lit bed chamber wing was wide and had high ceilings which gave a vacant feels if not for the dark carpentry and wallpaper designed of the family crest. The chandeliers above gave glittering shadows upon the ground and Junmyeon recalls his youth of being enthralled by these hanging crystals’ shadows twirl and flicker in strange, alien ways because of the light.

Of course, Junmyeon says youth as though it weren’t only a few years back. If only he still had the same free time as he did in the past.

Junmyeon clicks his bedroom door open, and swings it open with great gusto. “Here it is- oops.”

Apparently he had forgotten to tell Jongdae to tidy his room in his absence. As a result, there are books littered across the floor and his bed is an absolute mess. He absolutely does not recall creating this disaster at all?  
Junmyeon laughs weakly, and apologizes once more, hand still gripping the brass door handle. “Is there somewhere else you’d like to check out because-”

“I like this. It has a very homely feel to it,” Yixing hums. “Mind if I enter?”

Yes, quite honestly, but he shakes his head no, and they both step in. And are those his undergarments on the blankets? Junmyeon flushes, and he quickly scrambles over there and sits atop the clothes and duvets. “Please make yourself at home.”

“Of course,” answers Yixing, looking around with soft eyes. “It’s quite cozy.”  
It wasn’t really small in that sense, but the accumulation of just _stuff_ made the bedchamber appear smaller than it actually was.

As soon as Yixing turns his back to toy around with the figurines and photographs on his dresser, Junmyeon drags the clothes from under himself and makes his way to whip open the closet and toss that shit in. Except when he pulls open the closet door, he stumbles backward and lets out a yelp. “Jongdae!”

“Damn, that left a kink in my neck,” groans Jongdae, stepping out casually, ignoring Junmyeon’s flabbergasted look. “Alright, tell me how it went, Myeonie.”

“Don’t call me that,” mumbles Junmyeon under his breath.

“Who’s this?”

Junmyeon follows Jongdae’s stare to Yixing. “Right, right- Jongdae, this is Duke Zhang Yixing. Your Grace, this is Kim Jongdae, my butler.”

“Pals since birth,” adds Jongdae, smiling, “sorry for the sudden entrance, your Grace. Would you two like some tea?”

“Please drop the act, Jongdae,” sighs Junmyeon, “we both saw you just leap out of the closet anyway.”

“Is this normal?” asks Yixing simply.

Junmyeon sputters, “Of course not! Jongdae is quite a special case so-”

“It’s fun here. Nice to meet you, Jongdae.” Yixing smiles amusedly, his dimple only growing deeper.

“Likewise.” Jongdae dips his head down respectfully.

Junmyeon is taken aback by how easily Yixing loosened up, and how easily the two hit it off. Actually, it’s quite frightening.

“Alright, your Grace, let us continue on our way. The library, perhaps?” Junmyeon turns to the door, hoping to pull Yixing away from bad influences like Jongdae.

“Hold on!” Then to Junmyeon, Jongdae asks again, “How was the conference, your Highness? Reached any exciting conclusions?”

Junmyeon glances at Yixing, who only watches him in response. “Ah… well. It’s been decided… his Grace and I will marry… soon.” He clears his throat, bracing himself for his butler’s sporadic reaction

“Wait, wait, wait. What?” squawks Jongdae, to which Junmyeon could not even expect and flinches alongside Yixing. Junmyeon is, however, admittedly grateful to see someone more distraught about this than him.

“Yes, it’s true,” confirms Yixing.

“Isn’t it a bit early? This is your first introduction towards each other and you’re already coerced into wedding vows? I’d assume in exchange for something, as well.” Jongdae’s eyebrows are at it again. “Typical arranged marriages don’t even work this way.”

“We don’t often have arranged marriages around here, how would you know? Fiction doesn’t count.”

"Lord, Junmyeon, let me live a little.” Jongdae rolls his eyes, ignoring the noise of irritation from Junmyeon, and instead faces Yixing. “I’m so sorry you’re being courted by this man. Or your obligation to court him. Either way, I’m sorry.”

“I appreciate your concern,” Yixing says jokingly.

"And- hey, aren't you supposed to wear a ring too, your Highness?" 

"Huh?" Instinctively he glances downward towards his hands. "Oh, I will have mine made soon, I'm sure."

"No, it's my fault. I should've given one in return," dismisses Yixing, "do not worry, your Highness, I will have one ready the next time we meet."

"Really, don't worry about it-"

"I insist." Yixing seems to stare him down, and Junmyeon looks everywhere- _anywhere_ other than into his eyes.

Jongdae whistles. "I shouldn't worry about you two, should I? Nonetheless, I have chores today. Your Highness, you're excused from your duties today but be prepared tomorrow. 'Til next time, y'all." Jongdae practically stumbles over himself exiting the bedchamber.

Junmyeon is the first to pull away. "Would you like to leave now?"

"That would be nice. Is it possible to go to the garden?"

"Absolutely!" Junmyeon nudges Yixing lightly through the doorway so he may shut that door and pretend his bedchamber wasn't an utter mess.

"Here- let's go through the side exit. You don't happen to be scared of heights, do you?"

Yixing is clearly curious as to what Junmyeon has in store now, and excitedly shakes his head no, which is a fun sight. No, not fun. Maybe cute.

At the end of the corridor was a large set of glass doors that led to a wide balcony. Junmyeon clicks the doors shut behind them, and walks over the stone fencing. He bends down to take something behind a potted plant- a large, heavy rope. "Are you sure about this?" asks Junmyeon, unraveling the rope.

When he turns to Yixing, he's surprised to see the delight upon his face.  
"Wow," says Yixing. "I've always wanted to do this. Especially from this height. I was never allowed this behavior back home."

"I'm not exactly allowed this either," admits Junmyeon, and they both laugh lightly at this. Jongdae never really condoned this either, but was always super proud whenever he saw Junmyeon slip down so easily; one time even asked to try it out but chickened out once he saw the height from the balcony. 

After tying the rope tightly (and twice) around a stone column, he throws the rest of the rope down, which is long enough to reach and snake around on the ground. "You know how to do this, right? Grip the rope not too tight because then you'll get those ropeburns and keep your thighs close, and be ready to hit the ground but don't pop your ankles-"

"Your Highness, I know how to do this," sighs Yixing, "get on with it!" The bite in his words are lost within the brightness of his eyes.

Without much a farewell, Junmyeon climbs over using the strength in his arms, smoothly slipping down to the ground due to years of expertise. "If you fall, I'll catch you!" Junmyeon calls upward to Yixing.

"That won't be necessary!" Yixing replies loudly.

He watches Yixing climb over with rusty moves, and Junmyeon's heart is beating wildly. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea to introduce to Yixing so early on. He isn't worried so much that Yixing would fall, but rather, Junmyeon wouldn't be able to catch him properly. That would be quite difficult to explain. Junmyeon stays near the rope despite Yixing telling him otherwise, and helps Yixing once he gets down.

"Are you okay?" is the first thing Yixing is asked.

Yixing sticks out his tongue at Junmyeon. "Don't worry too much about me, I'm not a baby, Junmyeon!"

Junmyeon doesn't expect this sudden playful gesture, and so doesn't mind when he's called by his first time rather than his royal title. Maybe Yixing wasn't as easy to read as Junmyeon thought him out to be. Junmyeon shrugs, and they leave the grounds, the rope still twirling for another servant, guard, gardener to find, no doubt.

They decide to sit on the bench amongst the flowerbeds. Yixing takes a deep breath. "This is so nice. This is beautiful."

"Thank you," replies Junmyeon, looking down. He notices the distance between them, the polite stranger distance. He wonders silently if they will ever shorten that distance, and it's an obscure, fantastical thought for his romanticist mind, since- of course- Junmyeon does not love Yixing. Like, they've only just met! How could he.

There's a silence settling between them now, but unlike the other times, this is peaceful and there is no need to talk for a while. They enjoy the view, the smell, the feel of the atmosphere separately, but simultaneously together.

"How do you feel about this?" Junmyeon finds himself saying anyways.

"This?"

"You know. _This._ "

"Oh. Well. We'll get used to it."

Junmyeon lets a hollow laugh escape- he doesn't know whether he's disappointed or relieved with Yixing's reply. "I suppose so."

"But...," Yixing's pained face is back, and Junmyeon considers him as such an open book despite knowing him for only a few hours, "I must have you know that we're not destined together."

"Destined," he echoes.

"We are not supposed to be together for life," Yixing says, and immediately Junmyeon frowns. Was Yixing an underlying hooligan, obsessed with concepts of magic and spirituale? Who would've known.

"Why not?"

"I'm fated from birth to have a soulmate- my kingdom's psychic says this."

"Oh...?" Junmyeon is genuinely spooked and curious at this- he's never heard of this sort of hocus-pocus in real life. After all, his kingdom is built on technology and tradition, not on the whimsical and what-if's. "Do you know anything about this soulmate?"

"It was told that _'where they stand now is far from where they should have stood,'_ " Yixing shakes his head, "It's difficult to comprehend. But I know an omen will arrive soon, if it hasn't already. And it'll lead me to them."

"What... what will you do once you find them?"

"Simple. I will leave."

Junmyeon's eyebrows shoot up, and perhaps it was his imagination, but the atmosphere chills. "Isn't that a little cruel for the kingdoms?" And him as well? Leaving him to control two entire detached chunks of territory is wild to fathom. Junmyeon's beginning to think of Yixing more of a business partner of sorts, rather than a lover, and he cannot decide whether that is strange or not. He decides it isn't. After all, arranged marriages don't result in romance, obviously. That sort of thing only occurs in stories, things with happy endings and unnecessary profound prose. To be fair, the idea of soulmates is pretty questioning too but Junmyeon does not dare be incredulous for fear of offending.

Yixing merely smiles. "We'll cross that bridge once we get to it. Don't worry about it." He extends his hand and pats Junmyeon on the shoulder, touching him formally for the first time ever since they met. "I'm hungry," he says suddenly.

"It's almost noon too, we should head in for a meal and continue afterward." Junmyeon stands up, glancing up to the sky, and tries to recall a day in the past that had as much going on as today. He finds that he can't uncover any as significant, and chuckles.

Yixing squints up to the sky, then to him, "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, really. Let's go! Maybe the chefs will prepare something special since we have guests. What would you like?"

"Your kingdom's classic dishes," Yixing says after much thought and they've reached the main hall.

They have just that, and then plus some. As they finish up, Jongdae enters.

"Your Highness, your Grace! I've been searching for you two," calls Jongdae.

"Yes?"

"We're presuming you will be staying here for the night, is that correct?"

Yixing looks up. "Yes, I believe so. Unfortunately, I don't believe I know when I must leave."

Jongdae shakes his head. "No matter- we enjoy your presence here, your Grace; you're free to stay indefinitely."

"Thank you," Yixing says.

"Our pleasure. You'll be staying in the guest room across from his Highness's, and you mustn't worry about anything else, we will take care of it," Jongdae grins. "Is that alright with you?"

"Yes, that's fine," Yixing answers, voice tinged with slight alarm.

After Jongdae leaves, Yixing openly grimaces for the first time, successfully grabbing Junmyeon's focus.

"Are you truly alright?"

"I still have matters to take care of back in my kingdom- there's no way Luhan- my representative- is able to take care of it all before the deadline."

"Oh." Junmyeon frowns. "I'll help you get your way back."

Yixing looks up, "I couldn't ask you to do that. I have purpose here too, don't worry-"

"You're not asking. Let me help. After all, we're engaged, aren't we?" Junmyeon laughs weakly. "Sorry."

Yixing sighs with his head dipped down, but Junmyeon is positive he sees a smile ghosting Yixing's lips nevertheless.

This might turn out well after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the arranged marriage sulay fic that no one ever asked for lmao !


	2. ii

The morning after Junmyeon truly wonders if yesterday was all a dream. Running a tongue across his lips, he lifts the glass of water at his stand, tilting slow drops into his open mouth. He’s unusually warm, perspiration matting his bangs onto his forehead. Maybe he’s coming down with a cold of sorts. Junmyeon thinks it’s strange that Jongdae hasn’t arrived yet, but perhaps he’s tending to Yixing first. On the other hand if he glances at his clock, Junmyeon’s already a few minutes late for his daily jog.

When he finally gets up, he passes by the mirror, staring at his own reflection. His hair is a complete mess, and he pushes it back to make it a beautiful mess. An intentional mess. His dark eyes are visibly tired, and is this how he's been looking all this time? Junmyeon hasn't been feeling anything other than blank for a while now, but there's nothing cold water to the face can't do to liven him up.

With that, he dresses himself quickly in indistinct clothing, exiting quietly- his parents would have his head if they knew he wasn’t actively interacting with Yixing or doing his chores. Why exercise, they said, your health is fine. Why exercise, Jongdae said, your abs already are akin to washboards.

Past the tall hedges at the edge of the general garden is a grainy pathway to an enclosed, private garden with the most extraordinary view of the stars at night. It’s not Junmyeon’s typical jogging route but he escapes there regardless, breathing into the earthy air deeply. The plants were overgrown, resembling a domestic jungle, but Junmyeon has no heart to clip the flowers nor shave the shrubs- the entire scene seemed _fitting _; wild, raw, nothing worth tweaking.__

__Of course due to its raw state, it attracted many forest animals. One time, Junmyeon thought he spotted a fox flash just within his peripheral vision as he was entering, and thus promptly walked out and had not entered for at least a month. Whether it has returned or not is unbeknownst. However, the current trend strangely has been birds. Of what breed, Junmyeon does not know, but they are abundant, social creatures who are not afraid of the prince. They allow Junmyeon to pet them, and that in itself, is an achievement._ _

__He tried to get Jongdae to join him in the bird socialization once but Jongdae only scoffed and said, “Careful Junmyeon, people might mistake you for enjoying the company of pigeons than people.” But Junmyeon knows it's Jongdae's fear of birds rather than disdain that keeps him distant._ _

__Junmyeon never stays too long not because he does not want to, but because he can’t, but today Jongdae hasn’t given him his duties for the day, and that’s enough for an excuse. In contrast, he’s intrigued in knowing where and what Yixing is doing at the current moment. Perhaps he’s still asleep, because there’s no way his parents are going to make such an important guest wake up at the crack of dawn just for the fun of it._ _

__The birds chirp at him, hoping for food on him, but Junmyeon only has to raise his empty hands for the birds to turn away, disinterested. Kind of sad that their love is conditional. He has the chance to pet a white tipped bird before it hops away onto a tall branch, too far from his fingertips._ _

__Junmyeon lingers, but he knows it’s time to leave- any longer and the birds themselves may kick him out. He pushes his bangs up and away from his forehead as he slips out into the open fields of flowers._ _

__He’s not alone, unfortunately. In the far distance, he knows he sees Jongdae. Fortunately, Jongdae does not see him yet, so Junmyeon ducks down, squatting with the flowers. His robes are getting soiled, but it’s alright, he’s bound to wash soon nevertheless, by the way Jongdae is yelling. But if he focuses, he realizes it’s not _his_ title that Jongdae’s shouting, it’s _Yixing’s._ He wonders how Jongdae's voice does not spoil after such intense usage._ _

__Junmyeon follows Jongdae’s line of sight and for some reason is alarmed to see Yixing kneeling in the soil in his nightclothes, blissfully unaware. Junmyeon can’t see properly from his position, but he’s got an inkling that Yixing is observing the flowers. He faces the flowers that bounce near his head, taking in their appearance. What was it about them that appealed to Yixing? They were simply flowers. Undoubtedly beautiful, yes, but common. One flower in particular would not be worth gawking at._ _

__With low strides, he makes his way through the rows of flowerbeds onto the pavement, kicking dirt off his boots as he stands up. The gardeners are not going to be happy with this, and he can expect a scolding later, but he just needs to get to Yixing for now. Unfortunately, Jongdae catches him first._ _

__Jongdae spares him a talk for face, and instead sends them both to the facilities. In Junmyeon's defense, he does try to explain and apologize, but Jongdae sighs, cutting him short. It's unsettling, as Jongdae does not normally have such a short fuse, but Junmyeon pays it no mind to oblige easily. He strides the stairs with Yixing, who appears unfazed by the situation. "Your flowers are beautiful," says Yixing. "They're in such good condition."_ _

__Junmyeon says thanks, with his voice raspy. "How long were you awake for?"_ _

__"Not long before you went out. What kind are they?" Junmyeon blinks- Yixing saw him exit the castle? That would suggest that he saw him go through the trees as well._ _

__"I don't know," Junmyeon admits finally, "but I will find out for you."_ _

__After a wash and change of clothes for both parties, they return to the dining hall for a heavily belated breakfast. It’s simple, because their original extravagance had gone cold, and also because Yixing requested something simple. In results, the dishes are mochi and blossom tea. No one cares enough to complain, and besides, mochi is good, in Junmyeon’s opinion. Junmyeon is the first to reach the table, and waits there silently for the first few moments, drumming his fingers on the table. Jongdae sits at the edge, and already in a tired mood, like he’s wasted decades on admonishing princes and chasing dukes._ _

__“Your Highness,” Jongdae finally says, clicking his tongue, “is excused from his duties for this week, as described by their Majesties.”_ _

__If Junmyeon had been holding anything it would've been promptly dropped. “Actually?” The joy was similar to having a week off school for children, but unfortunately for the prince, it was a boarding school._ _

__Jongdae quirks his eyebrows. “Actually. Of course, it’s to spend more time socializing. You know we haven’t gotten on the papers down; don’t lose sight of the goal here.”_ _

__“What goal? The land, right?”_ _

__"I'd think so," Jongdae says. "After a while, you're going to have to ease back into your old schedule anyway."_ _

__Junmyeon groans, "Cut me some slack, Jongdae. Don't you want free time too?"_ _

__"Mind if I...?" His butler says instead. Junmyeon shakes his head, and Jongdae plucks a pink mochi off his platter to drop into his mouth. It's mellow enough in the hall that his chewing is the loudest. "I've got enough free time."_ _

__"Yeah, right."_ _

__"It's true!"_ _

__"Whatever. Hey, do you know what kind of flowers Yixing was look at?" Junmyeon asks carefully, pulling apart a ball of confectionery to stuff one half in his mouth._ _

__"You need to work on your etiquette. And him?" Jongdae frowns, "you know he ruined the flowerbeds when he got cozy in the dirt like that. Keep your man in check, alright? Anyway, those were lily of the valleys; incredibly good because they don't get eaten by the vermin or other."_ _

__"I'll make sure to pass that to him then." Junmyeon brings the cup to his lips, breathing in the curls of steam._ _

__"Normally I would encourage fooling around from you two, but I didn't expect it to be at the expense of the gardens."_ _

__Yixing finally does return downstairs, his bangs flopping wet and wearing the handpicked traditional robes of their land. Duke Zhang Yixing is quite the sight. Yixing shuffles in, taking the seat opposite of his. They eat without words, and it's terribly awkward. Probably sensing this, Jongdae excuses himself to leave them alone, except for the servants at the very edges of the room, who don't seem to particularly care much._ _

__“Are you adopted?” says Yixing, out of the blue, picking at his mochi._ _

__Startled, Junmyeon turns with a peculiar expression, which makes Yixing stutter, “Oh, are you not? I’m sorry.”_ _

__“No, I am, actually. It was just so sudden,” Junmyeon feebly laughs._ _

__Yixing visibly relaxes. “That’s what I thought- it was just that, you don’t look similar to your parents is all I was suggesting.”_ _

__“I suppose that would make sense,” nods Junmyeon, “I was adopted at the orphanage in the village over."_ _

__“Do you know your biological parents?”_ _

__“They were apparently travelers who didn’t have time to raise a child. Sort of ill-planned, if you ask me, but that’s life.”_ _

__“Really now? I’d think they’d be proud to know their son is now being raised as a prince,” hums Yixing._ _

__“I hope so,” Junmyeon says, “but I don’t think it’ll change anything if they were’t.”_ _

__“Perhaps,” says Yixing, “this is also sudden, but do you think I can return to my kingdom to pick up my things? I was essentially left here with nothing.”_ _

__“Oh! Oh, of course- now that you’ve raised that topic, it’s quite rude of us, I can definitely try to arrange something. Would you like to leave today?”_ _

__“Today? That’s not necessary but sometime close would be preferred-”_ _

__"I have nothing else for the entire day, and I assume you don't either." Junmyeon shrugs. "Why not?"_ _

__"Why not indeed." Yixing presses a smile, pushing his bangs back with a swift movement. With that, a gleam catches Junmyeon's eyes, and for some reason, he is unsettled by the presence of the opal marriage ring on Yixing's finger. Had he been wearing that the entire time? Had it been Junmyeon, it would've been a burden, to see the trap he was to be stuck in._ _

__It's brave._ _

__"Jongdae just told me that those were lily of the valleys, actually?"_ _

__"Hm?"_ _

__"The flowers. They're lily of the valleys."_ _

__"Is that right? I might make an order on them to plant in my garden someday." He takes a sip of the tea. "You don't seem them often where I live."_ _

__That's peculiar because Junmyeon, on realization, sees them everywhere._ _

__

__**\--** _ _

__

__The sky is mottled gray, spring weather for sowing soon, and yet it's warm. The sun peeks from the dark clouds, warming Junmyeon's exposed skin- or the little that was exposed at least. Both of them are wearing full official attires for easier access, and following their carriage is only two security carriages. The ride is uneventful, and they create short talk to avoid silence in such a small enclosed space. Junmyeon learns that Yixing is a Libra whilst he is a Gemini himself, and that the two signs are known to work together well. He also learns they are around the same age with only a few months of a difference; and that Yixing fears fish and other sea creatures._ _

__"I vow to keep you away from fish then," says Junmyeon at one point. Yixing only laughs._ _

__"What are you afraid of?"_ _

__"Failure," is what Junmyeon says, but it is only much, much later he realizes what actually scares him the most._ _

__Customs are relatively easy when dealing with royalty._ _

__Most times, Junmyeon just flashes his family crest to pass through, but this time Yixing brings him to the Northern Lands simply under the address “GUEST” and that’s the end of that; no ticket, no tax. Apparently, it was much more difficult when dealing with common folk, Yixing explains, due to past history._ _

__“It was the only recent devastation in our history,” says Yixing, fixing his tall collar. The cobblestone paths and wooden-rock buildings only make Yixing’s attire more spectacular; heavenly. He’s back to wearing what he wore on the first day they met, white and black silken robes and a deep red cape. A god, even, if Junmyeon believed in such. In spite of that, none of the people they pass, the common folk, the poor, pay them any attention. They don't stare, judge, or any of the sort. It's nothing, and it's frightening, almost._ _

__“So several families died because they were gaining more power?”_ _

__“Were killed. Dukes with too much power could become kings,” says Yixing, “and our kingdom doesn’t govern that way. The murderer, a foreign individual who wasn't actually part of the exchange, was caught sometime after the crimes and executed as well. Incredibly disheartening, overall.”_ _

__“That seems to be extremely recent then. How old were you?”_ _

__“When I was five, I’d think. I barely recall the specifics, but I remember there was a great amount of mourning. I didn’t understand much, but I at the very least, understood I had lost a friend during that event.”_ _

__“Is that so?” Junmyeon can’t help but say._ _

__“It was a child, my age. Probably killed and hidden somewhere,” sighs Yixing, “everyone was found dead in their chambers. Actually...-” Upon seeing Junmyeon’s burdened expression, Yixing quickly adds, “Sorry, I won’t give anymore details.”_ _

__“No, no, you have the right to lament your feelings. That’s terrible,” Junmyeon says, unsure how to comfort Yixing, and reaches out to pat his back awkwardly. Yixing, at the very least, does not lean away from the gesture._ _

__“It’s alright. It was a long time ago, and this kingdom has been fairly calm ever since.”_ _

__“I wish the best for the future of your kingdom too,” says Junmyeon, nodding._ _

__“Thank you, and oh! We’re almost there. You see that house over there?” Yixing points at something in the far distance._ _

__“Yes? I think so?” Junmyeon fibs- truthfully he does not know what nor where Yixing is looking at._ _

__“We’re headed there first, and then we will go to my residence and collect my necessities. Would you like to stop and eat too?”_ _

__“That would be great, actually.”_ _

__“Great, I’m sure we can arrange something with my chef.”_ _

__“Oh!” Junmyeon blurts suddenly, making Yixing turn to him in concern, “I don’t expect anything extravagant, I’m truly fine with anything.”_ _

__“I understand, but you know how it is with hospitality,” Yixing jokes lightly, “I can’t have us going back with you being served mediocrity.”_ _

__That’s true, Junmyeon understood that very well. There were periods of his life where he wondered a life without gold and titles, instead living off of wholesome land and in a wholesome family. At his age, he might’ve been married by now as well, with a healthy wife to bear their child. His hands are only callused because he wanted them to be, and even then, they are being conditioned with ointments far from the reach of simple folk._ _

__He’s privileged beyond mere standards, and it was all simply luck. Luck that the King and Queen chose him, of all the children at the orphanage._ _

__“This is it?”  
The front of the house is simple, nondescript, as if meant to be bypassed. There’s no signs saying “MAGIC SHAMAN’S HOUSE” or anything, it’s just a stone house with a shallow roof, most likely single-floored but with a tiny attic. Outside, there is a giant potted aloe plant._ _

__Yixing smiles. “This is it.” He pushes the door open with a heave. “Baekhyun?”_ _

__They enter the low-roofed abode, the cool interior air hitting their skin soothingly. It smells of incense, earthy and full._ _

__“Yixing?” says the voice far inside the room. It’s dimly lit, and Junmyeon squints to make view of the figure. Yixing shuts the door behind them and they walk closer, Junmyeon feeling oddly nervous._ _

__“This is Baekhyun, he’s been the kingdom’s shaman for my entire life, but don’t be fooled by his looks. He’s comparatively older.”_ _

__The simply-dressed man with his boots kicked up on the wide desk scoffs. “Comparatively handsomer, you mean.”_ _

__“Hello,” says Junmyeon, respectfully dipping his head, “I’m Prince Junmyeon and it’s nice to you.”_ _

__“Prince Junmyeon,” Baekhyun echoes, beckoning them forward. "The pleasure is mine.” Baekhyun squints at him, and lets out a noise of surprise. “Have you visited our kingdom before?”_ _

__Junmyeon shakes his head, “No, this is my first visit. It’s incredibly beautiful though.”_ _

__Baekhyun dismisses his compliment. “Hm? But- I don’t know- I feel like I’ve seen you before.”_ _

__Yixing frowns, interjecting, “I think you’re mistaken, Baekhyun. You said you don’t see faces in your prophecies.”_ _

__“I don’t, this isn’t…? Anyway, I thought you looked familiar, that’s all. I’m probably delusional- seeing so many new faces every day really takes a toll on me. So. What are you two here for?”_ _

__“Just for my updates,” Yixing says, “Junmyeon isn’t used to this sort of, um, spiritual work.” They both take a seat on the spongy, padded bench._ _

__“Oh, really?” Baekhyun pulls his feet off, and observes Junmyeon from head-to-toe. It’s incredibly discomforting, and Junmyeon feels the tips of his ears become hot. “Yeah, he kind of looks that way too. Simple guy, into the mechanics of things, kind of independent? Or lonely, perhaps?”_ _

__Junmyeon coughs, “I just want to know, is- is everything you say true? Like, prophecies and stuff?” The room itself is airy, sparsely decorated but _vibrant_. The walls are streaked, hand-painted most likely, and beautiful. Elaborate. Junmyeon wonders how long they must’ve taken._ _

__“Everything? No, of course not. For instance, I always tell Yixing that his cooking his good, but compared to Kyungsoo, it’s kind of rubbish.” Baekhyun sends a look towards Yixing. “Sorry it had to be like this, Yixing. I still love you.”_ _

__Yixing is not amused at all. “Baekhyun. How could you? I told you to give me your honest opinion every time and you always said it was fine!”_ _

__“There he goes, pouting again,” says Baekhyun, “Junmyeon, be warned, Yixing doesn’t seem like it at first, but he’s a whiner.”_ _

__“I can deal,” Junmyeon smiles softly, “he won’t be the only whiner I’d deal with on a daily basis.” If anything, Jongdae takes the cake ultimately._ _

__“Just get on with your spiel, Baekhyun,” says Yixing._ _

__“Alright, anyway… so prophecies, you say? Yeah, no point in lying there, but I can’t say too much.”_ _

__“Can’t?”_ _

__“Yeah, say too much and God’ll strike you dead for ruining it. It comes in the job description.”_ _

__Junmyeon’s eyebrows shoot up so fast that Baekhyun breaks face almost immediately. “D-did you see him, Yixing? His face?” He absolutely cracks up and Junmyeon and Yixing just sit there watching Baekhyun laugh for a moment._ _

__(“We have to work with him regardless,” says Yixing, when they leave the abode, “there’s no shaman that is as wise as him.” Junmyeon begrudgingly accepts this.)_ _

__“Aaah, no, I’m only kidding,” the last of Baekhyun’s laughing milks out with his words, “if I say too much, it kind of ruins the spontaneity of life, y'know? Other times, I truly don’t know what will occur.”_ _

__“Like my soulmate,” Yixing says._ _

__“Yes, like that. And if you’re wondering why he’s so obsessed with the idea of finding his soulmate, it’s because he’s lonely too. See? Lonely people attract.”_ _

__Yixing sighs, “To be fair, the real reason isn’t all that that haughty either.”_ _

__“I once told him that he and his true love have a bond like no other I have seen. Or ever will see.” Baekhyun shrugs, “It’s actually quite understandable. Speaking of which, my only update is that you are now, officially, one day closer into finding your soulmate, Yixing. Congratulations!” Yixing rolls his eyes, and adjusts his seat._ _

__“Do you anything about that soulmate?” asks Junmyeon._ _

__“I do, but I don’t want to say, because the facts are quite foggy and I rather not be wrong. All we know for sure is that they aren’t at the ends of the earth or something.”_ _

__“So… they’re close by?”_ _

__“Mm. Maybe not close, but not far. Y'know, that sort of thing. And of course, that where they stand now is far from where they should’ve stood.”_ _

__Junmyeon nods in affirmation. Yixing once told him that exact phrase, although it is still as ominous as it was before._ _

__“So… what exactly are soulmates then?”_ _

__“Now _that’s_ an age old question. I like to just describe it as someone else who complements you perfectly. Fits you like a puzzle piece. What about you though?” Baekhyun inquires with an air of nonchalance. “Would you like to know anything about yourself?”_ _

__“Um… I don’t know,” Junmyeon glances towards Yixing, who nods encouragingly. “Maybe my own soulmate?”_ _

__“Ooh, good one! I’m always here for that,” Baehyun says sarcastically, “romantic or platonic?”_ _

__"Do you get this question a lot?” Junmyeon asks. "Sorry."_ _

__“It’s love, sex, or money. Maybe all three sometimes.” Baekhyun shrugs, carding fingers through his messy locks. “What else do what humans want anyway?” It’s a rhetorical question that’s spat out, almost irritated. Exasperate._ _

__“Oh. Um,” Junmyeon doesn’t know how to respond, and weakly says, “What do you like to be asked?”_ _

__“Me? To be frank, I love it when children come in here to ask superficial questions. It’s that sort of innocence that fades with age- like how adulthood is pulled across your neck slowly and then _bam!_ Up it pulls, you know?”_ _

__Yixing and Junmyeon are silent as they watch Baekhyun absentmindedly pick at his nails for a short, discomforted pause. He glances back up, confusion bright in his eyes. “Oh, right. Junmyeon’s soulmate right?”_ _

__“Yeah.”_ _

__“Let’s try romantic first.” Baekhyun props his elbows the table, moving about to observe Junmyeon at every angle, both the desk and chair creaking. Spontaneously, Baekhyun reaches out- practically kneeling on the desk now- and places his hand on Junmyeon’s cheek. Junmyeon forces himself not to flinch away at Baekhyun’s cold, cold fingers._ _

__“Baekhyun,” warns Yixing, but Baekhyun pays him no mind._ _

__“Hmm. You have no preference in gender nor sex, correct?”_ _

__“Yes,” Junmyeon answers meekly._ _

__“Then that doesn’t narrow anything down. Describe your type.”_ _

__Junmyeon says, “Now, shouldn’t that be your job-”_ _

__Baekhyun only laughs, withdrawing back to his seat. “I just want to compare your thoughts with mine.” His smile gleams, full of feigned innocence. Junmyeon notes that perhaps Baekhyun may be a trusted character, but still very enigmatic. Chaotic neutral, if you will._ _

__“Okay, well, someone nice and sensible would be good, but it really depends on the person.” Junmyeon feels sweat build underneath his collar and licks his lips in anticipation._ _

__“I’ll tell you what I can see,” Baekhyun clasps his hands and shuts his eyes, taking a deep breath, “a figure so close, so intimate, you’d drown in them willingly. If they are the earth, you are the water, you nourish them and they reward you with eternity. Bound for life, you will always find them again and again.” Baekhyun snaps his eyes back open and promptly scrunches his nose. “I’m practically reading from a script, if I must be real with you.”_ _

__Junmyeon’s “Huh?” is interrupted by Yixing’s “Wow,” and Baekhyun simply observes their reactions._ _

__"So, in other words, someone extremely fitting to your being, I suppose."_ _

__“That’s quite good, right? Compared to most folks, I mean?” Yixing presses. Junmyeon watches him subconsciously uncross his legs and lean forward with a domineering air._ _

__“Yeah, as good as your’s, even. And um,” Baekhyun’s eyes shift towards Junmyeon, “Is there a chance you already have fallen for someone?”_ _

__“Me? No, not really. Why?”_ _

__“Because I’m getting a feeling that you’ve met them before, but without romantic airs.”_ _

__“I- what? Like in my own kingdom?”_ _

__“I'd assume so. Any peasant, royal, servant catch your attention? Or even, that you interact often with?”_ _

__With a sickening thought, Junmyeon stays silent. In contrast, Yixing cannot read the atmosphere and curiously says, “Jongdae?”_ _

__Junmyeon stiffens, and Yixing’s eyes widen at this- both who blatantly bypass Baekhyun’s alike alarm to the name._ _

__“I don’t- sorry, that doesn’t seem right,” Junmyeon replies deliberately, eyes downcast and quick. There’s no way. Jongdae isn’t. Not that way, at least._ _

__“Honest?”_ _

__“Honest,” affirms Junmyeon. He has never thought of Jongdae of this way, and never assumed he would. It’d be blasphemous in their entire rapport as master to butler, friend to friend, brother to brother. Yixing eyes him strangely, and Junmyeon cannot find a proper reason why. Had he supported this? That’s probably worse. Junmyeon’s ears burn._ _

__“No? Then perhaps it’s not him. Do you want to know anything else about yourself?”_ _

__His stomach is still doing somersaults in his abdomen despite this assurance, because he literally knows no other person that could fit this profile._ _

__In a desperate attempt to change the subject, Junmyeon asks, “What about you?”_ _

__“Excuse me?” Baekhyun says, blinking._ _

__“Do you have a soulmate?”_ _

__“Mm,” Baekhyun says without intention, shifting his gaze away thoughtfully. “That’s interesting. You’re interesting, Junmyeon, but I’m afraid I don’t have an answer to that. Ask me next time and I won’t disappoint.”_ _

__“Is that your way of kicking us out now?” Yixing says, smiling softly. He stands up, and Junmyeon follows suit. “It was nice talking, Baekhyun. Maybe next time we can all talk over a meal. Not a meal I make apparently, but….”_ _

__“Don’t take it to heart, Yixing. There’s always room for improvement, right?” Baekhyun grins broadly. “I expect a lot from you two, no pressure. There may be some bumps along the way, but the road will always lead to where it needs to be led.”_ _

__Junmyeon bows deeply, “Thank you.”_ _

__“Don’t. I’m not worthy of that.” Baekhyun makes a shooing gesture, “I bid you two farewell though. Come back whenever.”_ _

__They leave the house uneventfully, but Junmyeon lets out a deep breath that he didn’t even know he was holding. The warm, clean air is soothing._ _

__Yixing looks over in slight surprise- more than necessary, “Are you alright?”_ _

__“What? No, yes, I’m fine.”_ _

__"If you’re feeling unwell, please tell me. I can’t have you feeling sick on your first visit to my home.”_ _

__"It's really nothing, except, like, wow? I've never dealt with this sort of, uh, magic before so this is kind of. Wild, I guess," Junmyeon explains, with a certain lack of eloquence._ _

__Regardless, Yixing accepts this reasoning. "Makes sense; I don't blame you."_ _

__Junmyeon chuckles. “It’s strange though. I don’t ever recall of hearing of your kingdom ever before I met you, either.”_ _

__“That is a little strange, but perhaps you never needed that information. We’re quite passive here, anyway. We're special," He adds the last bit with particular playfulness in his tone, and they both smile._ _

__“Yes, but… huh.” Junmyeon doesn’t push the subject further for lack of content, and instead says, “Tell me your favorite things in your kingdom.”_ _

__If Yixing was puzzled by this sudden change of topic he doesn’t express it, but rather clears his throat and grins wider, his deep dimple appearing. “Gladly. Further north actually there’s a forest, and if you can weave your way around, you can find it’s beautiful. I'd love to take you on a walk there. We also have many rivers and lakes around here, did you know? I’m pretty sure there are several that flow into your lands too. And to be frank- can you swim?” Junmyeon nods. “Fantastic, we can go swimming sometime too!”_ _

__Yixing talks the entire journey to the castle, filling the air with a cheery nostalgia that Junmyeon never thought he’d feel for such a foreign land. Sometimes, he glances towards Yixing’s profile, and loses track of what Yixing says, insteading focusing on the curve of his jaw, the dimple, his sparkling eyes._ _

__“The views will not disappoint, Junmyeon, I promise you that much,” he hears Yixing say. Junmyeon does not recall ever allowing Yixing to call him his birth name rather than title, but it's hardly a problem. The way the name is spoken is appealing in truth, and maybe he'd much rather everyone call him that rather than "his Highness," and whatnot._ _

__He turns his gaze away, and hums a response. Yixing’s right, nevertheless. The view does not disappoint at all, and Junmyeon feels repulsed at this revelation._ _

__Or it could just be his imminent cold that he somehow got a few days ago. So far it's only slight headaches and sniffles, but Junmyeon knows he will be bedridden by the next day or two. But there is something so wistful about the pathways he walks, the air he breathes, the walls his fingertips graze here, as if he fits in. The people that they walk pass don't spare him a second glance, and it is like that he feels as though he is only an individual in a great puddle of civilization, barely making a ripple. He never felt suppressed in his own land, but now he feels especially alive. He's not a prince here, he's just Kim Junmyeon. Or maybe just Junmyeon. Or maybe no one._ _

__He stays silent as they trudge on in the calm fog. He has the feeling of giddiness but also anxiety, like when a young boy meets the parents of the love of his life for the first time- the determination to impress._ _

__"Hey, chin up, Junmyeon. You look like you're constipated," says Yixing, and it successfully pulls the prince out of his weak fantastical illusion. "My people are just going to talk you down, that's all."_ _

__But that's composed of stiff talks and judgement. That's exactly what Junmyeon's afraid of._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also this is basically a filler chapter. hopefully this won't drag on for too long n things will kick up soon !! :__)

**Author's Note:**

> please correct all my errors!! :^)


End file.
